


Two Bros, Sittin On A Beach Tarp, No Feet Apart Cause They Are Gay

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Conjunx Ritus, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Bumblebee and Frenzy meet on the beach to hold hands... And maybe something else?





	Two Bros, Sittin On A Beach Tarp, No Feet Apart Cause They Are Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodladdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/gifts).

> This fic was written as a commission for goodladdie, the brave soul who pioneered the frenzbee ship and has some of the cutest art I've ever seen!

Bumblebee had brought a tarp. Frenzy gave the beetle a quizzical look as he transformed and picked up the crinkly black spread from where he had dropped it out of his trunk. 

“What the heck is that for?” 

Bee often brought things to share with him for their dates – human items, like video games or plants or a basketball. He knew Frenzy got fidgety sometimes, and thanks to him the cassette now had a nice collection of “stim toys” on the Nemesis. Because of this, Frenzy found himself quite confused as to why he had chosen such an ugly thing. It wasn’t even soft! 

Unknowing of Frenzy’s internal dialogue, Bumblebee smiled. “Well, I know you hate getting sand in your seams whenever we meet on the beach, so I thought if we had something to sit on your joints wouldn’t get so irritated.”

Frenzy’s train of thought screeched to a halt. In his mind he was thinking: “He  _ thought _ of me…. He remembered what upset me and went out of his way to bring this here so I would be happy… oh primus, I  _ love _ him. This is my  _ boyfriend _ and I  _ love him!!!!! _ ”

Unfortunately, somewhat like a smartphone AI hearing “Siri, what time is it?” as “Siri, CALL THE POLICE,” Frenzy did not have a great thought to speech converter. 

“Oh,” he said. “Thanks.” 

Of course, Bumblebee could clearly see the blush on his partner’s face, so he only smiled wider and spread the tarp out for them to sit on. They sat down beside each other, immediately entwining their fingers together. Once Frenzy had shuffled over to press his side to Bee’s, a kind of tension seemed to drain out of him.

For a minute, neither of them spoke a word, only watching the calm rush of the waves and the sandpipers that ran back and forth. It had been a while since they were last able to meet, and though Frenzy wouldn’t admit it, he had missed his Bug. Unlike what he heard from Bee about the Autobots, the Decepticons weren’t really a touchy-feely bunch. He usually never got contact from his fellow cons unless it was in the form of picking him up and slinging him around as if he were a baby (which he loathed with the rage of a thousand fiery suns). Sure, he tussled with Rumble and the rest of his siblings and got the occasional head pat from Soundwave, but no one… no one held his hand. No one except Bumblebee. 

As he savored the warmth from Bumblebee’s touch, Frenzy found he was nervous.

Bumblebee was also nervous – albeit for a different reason. But- well, that could come later. “So, what’s the latest gossip from the Nemesis?” 

Frenzy, who had been oddly quiet, lit up with a delighted grin. “Oh, it’s been  _ wild _ , bug!” As Bee gently smiled at him and nodded for him to go on, Frenzy launched into an overly-detailed explanation of all the latest goings-on at the Decepticon headquarters. “Ok ok ok ok, so a little while back Megatron totally blew up at Starscream – which like, isn’t notable normally – but this time it was because Starscream was supposed to be scoping out some-” Frenzy caught himself and then coughed. “-uh, a place we’re interested in-”

“Is it another hydroelectric dam?” Bumblebee chuckled. Frenzy scowled at him.

“Wh-  _ no! _ Soundwave would totally ground me if I told you that! Ugh, anyway, instead of doing his job, Starscream just up and vanished for the whole day! Megatron demanded to know where the heck he went (and also why he was wearing lipstick cause he was for some reason), but Screamer just said ‘that’s nunya’ and Megs was like ‘what’s nunya?’ and then Screamer was like ‘nunya business’ and strutted off and it was the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bumblebee was laughing now, his optics closed and cheeks a rosy red. For a moment, Frenzy forgot how to speak, stuttering over his words. “And- and-..... Um…”

Bumblebee opened his optics and beamed at him. Frenzy felt his grasp on language totally fall apart. “Uh. Hm,” he weakly muttered. Bumblebee’s smile became softer, and he lifted their hands from where they were joined to kiss the back of Frenzy’s. Frenzy felt his face heat.

Then, something anxious filtered into Bumblebee’s expression, and he turned his gaze to their hands. “I love spending time with you here, you know. It’s… it’s really nice.”

“Heh. That’s gay, Bee.” 

Bumblebee huffed, shoving Frenzy with shoulder. “Yeah it is, now stop it, I’m trying to be sincere.” 

“Alright, alright! I like being here too, bug,” Frenzy laughed. Then he noticed Bumblebee’s grip was tighter than before, and his grin slipped away. “...Bug?”

Bumblebee was quiet for a long minute. “I was wondering… would you ever- do you wanna… uh..” Frenzy watched as his boyfriend floundered with an upturned eyebrow.

He took a deep breath, turning slightly towards Frenzy. “Frenzy… I love you. You’re funny and earnest and wonderful, and when you’re here I’m the happiest bot in the world. So… wouldyouwannabemyconjunx?” 

Frenzy stared at him. “What?”

“I- I’m bringing it up cause I really do love you and I want to do this and like, the first Act is the Act of Intimacy and we’ve been holding hands for a really long time now and I’m sorry if this is really sudden but I just kinda realized that and-” 

Frenzy clapped a hand over Bumblebee’s mouth. “Bug! Slow down! You sound like that blue nerd who’s always running his mouth!” 

Bumblebee blushed as Frenzy removed his hand, chewing at his lip for a moment before he seemed to gather his strength. “....Do you want to be conjunx?” 

“What.”

“I said, do you want to be my-”

“No, I heard- But like, I mean, yes! I can’t believe- yes! Yes!” With the widest grin Bumblebee had ever seen on him, Frenzy grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down into a kiss that had him seeing stars. 

Once they had finished kissing each other (and it took a while), Frenzy sighed happily and leaned back to look at the setting sun. 

“Oh,” Bumblebee said, “if we’re doing this then you’re probably gonna want to know who my dad is…” 

Frenzy scoffed. “Pssh, I already know Prime, I ain’t scared of him!”

Bumblebee looked supremely awkward. “...I meant my other dad.”

Far down the beach, a scattering of seagulls were happily eating day-old fries. They were abruptly, and quite rudely, interrupted from their dinner by a shout from far down the beach that sent them scattering.

“ _ MEGATRON?! _ ” 


End file.
